Mini Host!
by star that shines on angels win
Summary: This is the host club in preschool through college and maybe after if i feel up too it kk   Tamaki3Haruhi Kyoya3Haruhi Twins3Haruhi Mori3Haruhi Hunny3Haruhi  pairing based on your votes!
1. Chapter 1

✿✿✿**Mini host!**✿✿✿

By: Star that shines on angels wing

2/12/12

**AUTHORS NOTE!:**__**Hey guys It's been awhile since I last wrote a fan fiction and I just randomly out of the blue thought "how come no one ever made a fan fiction about when the hosts were in preschool! And right then and there I decided!: if others are too sissy too do it I might as well!**✿

**ALSO!:**

**Rated M(just in case!)**

**Disclaimer: I Don't own Ouran High school host club no matter how much I wish I did!**

**CHAPTER 1**

Mini Host!

Haruhi was probably one of the most capable four year olds in the world, and that is really saying something considering she was a commoner. Today was her first day of preschool and she would be attending Ouran Elementary in the preschoolers section of the dramatically huge school. This morning she had insisted on walking herself too school today despite the annoying complaints from her okama father. Despite her reassurances he was still stalking her from behind bushes watching proudly as she walked up the steps of Ouran elementary. He hoped they would treat her well, more than that he hoped she had fun there... she never really had fun since her mother died and her father thought she may never again have fun.

Haruhi knew her father was following her but she was so used too it she barely noticed he was there. When she finally reached the school she looked up at the ridiculously large door a completely indifferent look on her face, she walked inside almost...(almost) gasping in surprised. The school was huge! And it looked like there was plenty too do there. Haruhi walked forward an odd expression on her face... she was about half way across the school when she had forgotten where her class was, she looked around for an adult or a student or some one but no one was in sight... when suddenly a boy with raven colored hair and onyx eyes that had glasses covering them about half way looks at her with a little smirk on his cute babyish face.

Haruhi scooted away from the boy and he just took a few steps forward still in front of her. He held out his hand "are you lost miss?" he asked in an adorable little boy voice. Haruhi nodded and he laughed "let me help yo-" he cut off his sentence when a way too energetic for his own good blond came crashing into them "KYOYA!" he shouted jumping on the boy. The blond boy quickly jumped off kyoya when he saw haruhi and he bowed politely puling a rose out of his sleeve, '_how did he do that!' _she stared at him in confusion and he finally said "my name is suo, tamaki! But you can just call me tamaki!" he said smiling.

Tamaki looked at her a moment then said "I don't recognize you... are you one of the preschoolers?" he asked, haruhi nodded "are you lost?" he went on and she nodded again "well then let me show you too your class!" he said sweetly. She smiled and nodded and tamaki held out his hand for her too take when she did his smile broadened "all right lets go!" he was shouting as he dragged her down the hall way.

Once she reached her respected class tamaki left and she sat down in an empty desk. While all the other guys were playing games and getting too know each other her mind was brought back too that morning '_that boy had blond hair and blue eyes... but I could have sworn he was Japanese' _after a while she just shrugged it off and started to draw a sort of scribble picture of an owl. The door too the class room opened and shut again too reveal twins walking in, they both had red hair and amber eyes though they looked completely innocent she could almost see a glint of mischievousness in there eyes as they looked over to haruhi who had two seats open on either side of her.

The twins looked distraught at the sight that this girl had separated them, they clasped each others hands and one of them whispered something too the other and they both took the seats on either side of her. One had made a paper airplane and had thrown it at her the other one was playing with her hair. When she couldn't take it anymore she threw the airplane back to the twin and swiped the others hand away with a swift motion

"do you have a problem!" she growled. The two twins smirked at each other evilly, then they turned back to haruhi and shrugged. One of the twins had put there elbow on top of her head and was introducing himself "I'm hikaru and this is my brother kaoru," she nodded too them both in greeting and then said finally "I am fujioka haruhi" she said formally.

The boys stared in disbelief but before they could say more the bell rang and the teacher told them too take there seats. Moments later a bunch kindergarteners came marching into the room, along with two first years, finally the teacher explained why they were sent here "each of you must choose a partner then stick with his or her partner they will be you guide for the month." after the teacher finished talking tamaki started waving his hands as if indicating they should me partners. She just smiled and nodded but suddenly tamaki was taken away too go be partners with someone else.

Haruhi didn't know what too do with herself, she didn't know any of these people and it was embarrassing too not have a partner, suddenly the raven haired boy walked up too her... the one from earlier... remember?... Kyoya smiled and held out his hand "will you be my partner?" he asked smiling wider as she took his little hand in her own tiny fingers and he helped her up. Tamaki was whinning in a corner "I WANNA BE HARUHI'S PARTNER" he bawled and kyoya rolled his eyes.

Suddenly a small boy with big brown eyes and blond hair bounded up too her followed by a really tall stoic looking person, the boy jumped up on her "HI I'M HUNNY! I'M IN FIRST GRADE!" she looked at him in disbelief then she looked at the tall boy behind hunny and he nodded and haruhi relaxed a little bit.

Kyoya smiled and let go of haruhi's hand "you can be hunny's partner if you want haruhi," he said in a firm completely emotionless manner but she just smiled and shook her head "sorry hunny but I already promised kyoya I would be his partner. Hunny started to tear up a little and haruhi whiped it away smiling "It's okay hunny go find a good partner" she said smiling, kyoya looked at her surprised them put his wall back up "you didn't have too do that you would probably have had more fun with hunny as your partner" he said pushing his glasses up the bridge of his nose. Haruhi just smiled as if saying _But I chose too be your partner^^_...

This was really going too end up interesting... she was currently in pre school and partners with the cold and hidden evil kyoya ootori! How will this end for the oblivious haruhi!

**AUTHORS NOTE!: So love it hate it what? was it bad or good! PLEASE REVIEW I'M LOOKING FORWARD TOO IT!**

**Me: once again I don't own OHSHC**

**Tamaki: -pulls out rose- no matter how much you may wish?**

**Me: shut up fake prince!**

**Twins: **

**Kyoya: … why am I so nice in this fan fiction?**

**Twins: ask the author**

**Everyone: -looks at star-**

**Me: WHAT?**

**Everyone: nothing -looks away frightened!**


	2. Chapter 2

✿✿✿**Mini host!✿✿✿**

**by:star that shines on angels wing!**

**AUTHORS NOTE!: It has been a long time since I've updated please forgive me! GOMEN! Any way I have come to inform you that chapter two is officially out! ENJOY!**

**DISCLAIMER:**

**me: I wish I owned OHSHC**

**twins: No way thats haruhi's job!**

**Haruhi: since when!**

**Kyoya: haruhi it seems that we're partners in this chapter!**

**Tamaki: NOOOOOO! MY DAUGHTER IS SUPPOSED TO BE WITH ME!**

**Haruhi: shut up senpai I'm not with anybody It's just a fan fiction!**

**Me: I DON'T OWN OHSHC! SO DON'T ASK!**

**CHAPTER 2**

**The host princess!**

"Kyoya! Wait for me!" called a distressed haruhi as she raced after the boy down the hall. Kyoya stopped abruptly and haruhi crash landed right into his back knocking him down and sending his glassed flying, they shattered... haruhi stood up and helped him to his feet. After helping him up she walked over to the glasses and picked them up placing tiny shards into her soft little hands "can't leave these here someone may get hurt." she said with a smile.

Suddenly out of nowhere kyoya slapped her hand making her drop the glass, and he said in his most grown up big boy voice "don't use you hands you'll cut yourself!" too late... by now blood was dripping from haruhi's hand. Tears welled up in her little brown eyes and she held her hand out blood dripping from the finger tips.

Kyoya wasn't sure as what to do. (after all he was only five!) He just looked at the teary eyed girl in front of him, as the tears began to flow in sparkling droplets he thought in his mind _'what pretty tears' _he looked around to see if there was any teachers... there was none.

He sighed and grabbed her uninjured hand that had been wiping away tears from her chocolate eyes. He smiled trying to make her feel better, she smiled back and he pulled her along trying to find some kind of teacher who could help them with there current issue.

After finding the nurse kyoya was sent to the office to pick up a pair of spare glasses. They fit nicely but they didn't feel right on his face, but right when he was about to protest and demand a new pair he heard a voice say "WOW! Those glasses look so cute on you senpai!" haruhi was right behind him. Her hand was carefully bandaged and the nurse told her she would be fine, she looked almost like an angel. She had gotten blood all over her uniform so the school supplied her with a cute little white dress with a pair of ruffle butt bloomers. Her long brown hair was put up in little white ribbons that everyone thought looked totally kawaii on her(A/U: kawaii in japanese means cute!)

When haruhi and kyoya returned to the preschool class the teacher put haruhi in the corner for getting hurt and breaking young master kyoya's glasses. Haruhi sat in the corner pouting when suddenly one of the twins came up to her she couldn't tell which one because he just ran over threw a piece of paper at her then ran off.

Haruhi stared in annoyance as the blushing boy raced away, she picked up the piece of paper and was about to throw it back when she saw something written on it. To be specific what was on it was for 1, in really bad hand writing and for 2, said something really disturbing. It was a drawing there was the letter "I" and a big " " then a very badly drawn "U" that looked more like an "O" that a "U" she coughed and sniffled for a second getting a hold of herself after being scolded by sensei.

Suddenly an overly excited blond came racing over to her a funny, idiotic look on his face "Haruhi! Sensei said that kyoya and I could trade partners! WILL YOU BE MY PARTNER PWEASE!" he had this funny puppy dog likeness about him, but she had made a commitment and she wasn't one to go back on her word.

Some chivalrous girl she was... sticking too her word... FUNNY! HAHAHA! Haruhi was currently being dragged all the way around the school to look at all the cool things rich kids have that she did not by none other than tamaki suoh, he had whined at kyoya and haruhi until they gave up and gave in...

Tamaki lead her into a small music room and sat her down in a soft chair "stay put okay!" tamaki said pushing her nose like it was a button, she nodded and he walked over to a piano and began too play, she stared wondering how he could do that so well. She didn't know the song he was playing but it sounded kinda cute!

His blond hair swished as he moved from one side of the piano to the other pressing keys that make such a beautiful sound. She began too yawn... she was very tired... and wanted too fall asleep but that would be rude, but she paid no head after all she was only four. Her eyes slowly closed and soon she was in a deep trance in a deep deep sleep.

At this tamaki stopped playing and smiled at haruhi who was fast asleep in his favorite chair. Even at five years old tamaki suoh was still a charmer and got everything he wanted.

Grabbing a small blanket off the sofa in the room he laid it down on haruhi kissing her head gently. She smiled in her sleep and he gasped and blushed by the reaction. In his mind this little princess was now his family some one he wanted to protect... unlike his mother who's disease keeps getting worse and worse.

His grndmother disowned him his mother was in france and he wasn't allowed to see her again(not to mention her current state) and his father... well he isn't here normally, he is usually in differnet countries doing bussiness.

A few hours later haruhi opened her eyes and some how tamaki had his head on her lap and was fast asleep, she blushed. He was cute when he sleeps... but then she realized there was more … two annoying red heads had latched onto her and a cake loving mini blond and his cousin we falling asleep on my bedroom floor. Kyoya was nowhere to be seen though...

Kyoya who thought it would be rude to run into a room where someone was napping settled himself right outside the door laying on the soft carpeted ground. Suddenly he felt a sharp kick in his side and laughs came from all around him "hey whats the ootori kid doing in the middle of the hallway... third graders... how annoying, he felt like hitting every one of them, he had never been beaten before so why start now. Kyoya growled at the boys "who are you and what do you want" he almost growled out. The boys laughed and one of them hit him on the head and pushed down really hard. Suddenly the door of the room swung open to reveal and angelic looking haruhi with cute tired looking eyes, she rubbed away the sleep and realized what was happening.

She looked at the boys menacingly "HEY! Don't hurt ootori kun he never did anything to you!" once of the boys giggled quietly to himself and another one just started cracking up. The one in the middle just kinda stood there in shock "no one defies me" he growled flicking haruhi on the head "HEY!" she yelled hitting him...

Once again right when you start defending yourself... teacher walks by sees you with a raised fist they flip out! The teacher wrote some bad marks about haruhi but kyoya walked over too the teacher and left some pretty bad hints about if she writes bad stuff about haruhi then she would lose her job.

Haruhi used her natural smile as kyoya told her about what he did trying to ignore the weird glances from the twins. Tamaki was in his mini corner of woe for some reason no one can quite explain, mori and hunny were still asleep.

Suddenly that third grader came waltzing into the class room without the school uniform on but some ordinary day cloths, the third grander walked up to haruhi and said "you cool we should have a play date some time..." then he walked off without a word... every one looked at haruhi... then everone looked at the third grader that was now half way out the door...

-END CHAPTER 2-

THANK YOU FOR THE REVIEW MOM!

Kyoya:1

Tamaki:0

Mori:0

Hikaru:0

Kaoru:0

hunny:0


End file.
